Lalynn's First Episode
by CryingEyes
Summary: Sex, love, betrayal...all apart of Lalynn's life and new knowledge of Yugi's past and her future.
1. chapter 1

OK. This is my first story ever. Please forgive me if it isn't up to your satisfaction. Oh, and don't be too harsh when reviewing it.

**Lalynn's First Episode**

'…There it was. A simple glimmer of golden light, suspended in a blanket of endless black. I see it, floating there, dangling like a piece of bait for a sucker fish; but I am no sucker fish. I would stand there and stare at it, thinking of a way to escape, to leave this pit with its torturing treasure. At times I would raise my hands to the shimmering light and walk to it, but it would not grow nor get smaller. I would scream out, shrieking at it, but it didn't do much good. When my shrill cries would fill the void the light would fade but reappear soon enough. All I could do was stand there between reality and fiction, starring at my only way to escape, and unable to achieve my goal…'

Lalynn sat upright, her long silver hair matted to her forehead. She sighed and fell against the pillow and heaved deeply. She ran her palms over her face and calmed herself.

"Lynn? Are you alright…I heard you scream?" 

Lalynn new her mother was standing beyond the door listening but not interested in her affairs. "I'm fine mother. It was a nightmare."

"Again?" Her mother mumbled and scuffed down the hall. Lalynn could hear her mother say several words, shut the door, and lock it. No doubt she had another "visitor". Lalynn's stomach wrenched itself into a ball when she awoke to her mothers bed-shaking love making. 

Slipping out of bed Lalynn grabbed her robe and slid it around her slender pale body. Her square shoulders giving her poise, and her long silver strands making her face vibrant. Her brilliant blue eyes exploded on her cheeks and her smile succeeded it. Lalynn slid her fingers through her hair and walked out her room and down the hall. When the sound of her mother's rocking bed and moaned obscenities she hurried quickly down the stairs, her eyes filled with disgusted tears.

Lalynn hurried to the phone once it began to ring, "Hello?"

"Lalynn?"

"Sure is."

"Hey, it's me, Liz." Lalynn was grateful to hear her best friend's voice over the phone. 

"Hey, what's going on?" 

"Nothing, wanted to know when you wanted me to come over and help out." 

"Help out? With what?" Lalynn scrunched her forehead together trying to think.

"Your basement, remember?" Liz sounded worried and Lalynn laughed. She remembered all right. Her mother had ordered her to clean it out, but had never really enforced it. Since summer had begun though, she thought it be best to do so.

"Oh yea, I do. Come over any time."

"Something's up with you. Your mom, huh? She got another victim?" Lalynn could hear her friend snicker at her own comment.

"Yea. All night I guess."

"What a whore." Liz' voice trailed. Her sudden silence was enough of an apology. Lalynn hated to admit it but her mother was a whore. It was not uncommon to have her temporary "victims" over every other night. Lalynn was sick of it, sick of the rumors that were true, sick of the many times her own mother forgot to pick her up from school because she had company. 

"Nah, you're right." Lalynn laughed softly and finished their conversation like normal. After she hug up the phone she ran upstairs and changed, her slender body chilly against the air. She smiled to herself as she heard a door slam shut and an engine run. She glanced out the window, a blue pickup drove away. "Must have been him." She shrugged and walked back down the stairs, surprised to see her mother sitting at the table, her hair wet from a shower. 

"Morning sunshine." Her mother smiled slightly but it faded fast. "Lynn…he's a nice guy." She haltered and starred to the floor. Lalynn was tired of hearing those words, and she knew it.

"Liz is coming over. We're cleaning the basement." Lalynn ignored her mother and walked through the door to the outside world. The trees were bearing and the wind was chilly as it blew across the streets. Lalynn shivered and pulled her jacket around her tightly. She smiled as her friend Liz drove into the drive. Surprise exploded from her though when the passenger side opened and a young man of twenty slid out of the car.

"Hey Lynn!" Liz jumped out of her car and slammed the door shut. "This is Darrin. He's new in the area. Met at the community college. He was interested to find out who's picture was hung on the honors wall."

"Hello Lalynn." The man stood in front of her, his hand held out waiting for hers. Lalynn smiled at him her gaze on his.

"Hi." She slid her hand into his and he gripped it gently. He stared at her, his eyes rolling over her body and returning to hers. 

"You two are quite the talkers." Liz laughed and pulled on Darrin and Lalynn and headed toward the basement door. Liz grabbed Lalynn and pulled her behind a few moments. "So what do you think? He's a looker huh?" 

"Maybe." Lalynn blushed and ran a head and opened the door and lead everyone down the steep steps. "Mom says that this place is crawling with old Egyptian stuff. She said that our family gained possession of some old piece of jewelry soon after the war between the Kaiba company and a woman centuries ago. She said that my grandfather grew up with a young boy who was known to care for the jewelry, which was watched over, and once was held by a pharaoh and several other legendary men. I don't think I believe the stories. But we will soon see huh?" Lalynn laughed as she turned on the light and introduced the basement to her guests.

"Her mother's side of the family is strange." Liz piped in and starred at the messed up room. "Jesus Lynn!" She filtered through several chairs and landed on one pulling a box to her and began to stir through it.

"I know, isn't it wicked?" Lalynn stared at the room and made a face to Darrin who smiled and laughed back. "So when did you get here?"

Darrin's smile faded and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "A few days ago actually. I was sent here…"

"On work?" Liz asked as she turned away form the dust balls.

"You can call it that. I've been sent here to find something…like an artifact." He smiled and gently brushed his hand over Lalynn's as he walked past her, his breath sliding against her neck as he passed. "So where should I start Lynn?"

"Does it matter?" She smiled and flushed as he winked at her. She turned on her heel and walked to another section of the room and started unpacking things. The three of them talked and discussed objects that seemed strange that they came along on. 

*several hours later*

"Hey Lalynn…what's this?" Darrin held up a golden chain, a pyramid shaped box dangling from it. "It looks kind of old."

"It's one of the pieces of jewelry that was handed to our family. My great great great grandfather was the sole keeper of the necklace." Lalynn stood up and walked gracefully to the spot where Darrin stood holding the dusty box. "I was once told that there used to be a magic held within the case, but it's worthless."

Darrin stared at Lalynn and back to the box. This was it. The millennium puzzle of Yami. The item he was in search for. "How'd your family get it?"

Sorry, that's all I have right now. I will be adding more soon. Bye


	2. chapter 2

Here is the second part to my story. Please enjoy J 

The evening was moving in fast and the shadows grew larger on the pavement. The sun was setting in the far horizon as Lalynn and Liz walked out of the mall.

"I wont to know why Darrin was so interested in that piece of junk he found." Liz popped her trunk and stuffed her bags into it. "I'm so glad we had a chance to shop Lynn."

"I know. It's been so long." Lalynn stood beside her door staring at Liz. "I don't know but he was so intrigued by my story. He acted like it was something of importance." Lalynn laughed and got in the car along with her friend. As the car pulled from the lot, Lalynn grabbed her chest and yelped out in pain. 

"Holy Christ!" Liz stepped on the brake and reached for her friend who was leaning to one side tears flowing from her eyes her hand grabbing her own chest. "Lynn! Lynn! What's wrong?!" Liz stumbled from the car and ran around to the passenger side. She tried with all her strength to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck!" She pounded on the window as she saw the inside of the vehicle fade and become a mist. "Lynn, what the hell is going on?!" Liz pounded on the door and ran around to her side once again trying to pull her door open. Tear running down her face, Liz dialed 911 on her phone.

"911 emergency, how can I help…"

"She isn't breathing! My door is jammed! I need help!" Liz screamed and cried at once, pounding on the car trying her best to open it.

"Ma'am calm down, what is the situation?"

"I told you! She isn't breathing, I can't get into my car!!" Lynn cursed and ended the call. She needed someone different someone different. But who? Who would come way out to help her?! Liz couldn't think. She couldn't concentrate, this overwhelmed her and she fell to her knees, her body shivering and laying limp on the wet ground. 

**

"Lalynn? Wake up…she fainted outside…I don't understand…how could…she's waking."

Lalynn could hear voices around her but she was unable to open her eyes without pain. Her mouth was tight as a line, it was like a hand covered her entire body preventing her to move. 

"Lynn, sunshine?" Mother! Was she here, or there? Lalynn could not make the difference from there or here or then to now. 

"Mom…mom?" Lalynn's lips broke and cracked, droplets of blood seeping through her parched lips. She seemed to cringe in pain, and as she cringed the pain grew worse. 

"Sunshine? I'm here sweetie, I'm here for you." Her mother was a mess, Lalynn could tell right away. Without sight, she was still able to listen. "Lynn, this young man Darrin found you and Liz in the cold both laying in the road, the car was a mess, the windows were smashed and blown in. I thank the Lord you two weren't hurt badly…" Her mother's voice trailed and was followed with sobs.

"Darrin?" Lalynn could move her lips easily now, sipping her blood now and then. "How is Liz?"

"She is fine, better than you sadly." She could feel him getting closer, suddenly her hand was covered by his and massaged it gently with his thumb. "Lynn, I will wait until your health is better, but you need to tell me what happened." He felt terrible having to demand this of her, but he had to know. He had known an evil was lurking in her shadow, but he didn't realize that she did not know. He didn't realize that she was an innocent of the powers hidden within the millennium item she possessed. He had never even considered the thought until that day almost a week before. When she had given him the story about how her family came to have the item, she gave no sign of even knowing its majestic past or fierce powers held within the case. When he noticed this flaw he decided to watch over her; to be her keeper.

When the girls denied his request to go to the mall with them, he had no choice other than to follow. He watched them as they enjoyed each others time. He was taken off guard when Liz had jumped from her vehicle and ran to the other side screaming and crying. He stood there watching her act crazy and insane. When he watched her fall to the ground, he took off toward her, feeling for a pulse, then running to rescue Lalynn. He had shoved and pulled at every angle to open that damn door, but was unable to. It took his concentration and power to unlock it. He had dragged the poor thing form the seat, her neck and chest covered in blood her eyes closed and her body limp. Laying her in the street he'd called 911 and waited for their EMT to arrive. He had studied Lalynn first, her chest burnt in the center as if something fiery was placed there. He kisses her head gently and laid her there as he inspected Liz. She seemed fine, just passed out from the excitement. Now here he was, talking with his injured friend. 

"Thank you for helping us Darrin, but I don't think I have anything to tell." Lalynn lied as she laid there motionless about on the hospital bed. She couldn't tell him, she was forbidden to. She didn't know who had crawled from her mind but he had impacted her. He became angry with her and threatened to rip her apart if what he wanted was not delivered, and she hadn't any idea what he wanted. He would place his hand upon her chest and it would burn and he would repeat "where is it?! Where is the puzzle?!" and she would gasp for air with no response. Finally her eyes had closed and her body drained of energy fell into the arms of her friend Darrin. She had wondered how he had found her, but soon fell into a deep coma. Now she laid there lying, not wanting to concern anyone with the problem.

Lalynn could feel Darrin's grip loosen and separate. Her heart begged for his touch again, and this surprised herself. 

"Sunshine…" Her mother was distant. "I'm leaving to get something to eat would you like anything dear?"

"No, I'm fine." Lalynn's voice was small but full of strength. "Thanks mom." She could listen to her mom sniffle and close the door behind her as she stepped out.

"Something happened." Darrin's voice was stern and demanding.

"Nothing important." 

Darrin moved even closer, his eyes narrowing to hers. As she felt his presence, she could feel a weight lift from her body and relax, she breathed easier and opened her eyes with ease. She blinked several times and smiled as she saw Darrin standing next to her. Suspicion eased into her mind however, but she forced it aside. 

"Lalynn, you need to tell me…" He stopped and looked to the floor ashamed of himself asking for her to answer. Maybe she didn't know what happened. Maybe it was just an odd coincidence. He felt her hand slip into his, her tender soft skin brushing over his own. His gaze lifted to her ocean blue eyes. He felt a tightness in himself as he looked into her. He felt as if he was able to read her soul, her entire past and previous life. "Lynn…I'm just worried. I was so outraged, I wanted to kill whatever or whoever did this to you." 

Lalynn stared at him and smiled. Her stomach lurched and her heart ached for him. She could swear she saw his eyes glimmer and moisten as he spoke these words. She blushed and felt special for a time. "Thank you Darrin." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She thought she would melt right there and then. She closed her eyes and yawned softly. 

As she laid there, her simple little beautiful mouth opened, Darrin had a wild urge to kiss her. He slid his hand over her arm and up to her cheek. Her eyes opened quickly as her cheeks flushed and turned red. He smiled and leaned down to her, his eyes nonmoving from hers. His heart quickened as his lips pressed to hers as gently as possible, fighting his want for her. He was quite surprised when she returned his kiss, and also slide her tongue from her mouth across his lips. He could feel her fingers gliding over his back as he took her mouth deeper and played with her tongue. Once Lalynn had melted into his arms and kiss she had let out a soft moan, causing Darrin to erect. He pressed it against her and she caught her breath in her throat. He stared at her as she smiled and his lips parted hers. He watched as her eyes gazed at his erection hidden under his jeans. Her cheeks flushed and she diverted her gaze. He ached and wanted her. This sudden feeling of want and need for her was overwhelming for him. H ran his fingers through his hair and coughed. 

"I'm sorry Darrin." Lalynn's voice sounded so quiet he almost didn't realize she had spoken. Darrin raised his eyes to hers and smiled.

"Don't worry Lalynn." He ran his hand over his eyes and yawned. He was tired and Lalynn understood.

"Go home. You need some rest."

"No. I am not going to leave your side tonight." Lalynn looked surprised and taken back. He must have scarred her, maybe he was too much for her to handle. Was it the kiss? Maybe he shouldn't let her turn him on so easily? It possibly could have been he was too eager to answer. "Lalynn, I want you safe, and I'm not going to leave you tonight. I have a slight feeling you aren't and won't tell me what happened, so I am not leaving tonight." He grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Darrin…"

"No Lynn. I am not going to leave." His voice was rising, he was becoming angry.

"No! Look out!" Lalynn screamed as a figure appeared and grasped Darrin by the arm. Darrin turned around and was taken back. He let out a growl and raised his hand to the hooded creature. Lalynn couldn't understand what Darrin was speaking but it was foreign and dangerous sounding. The hooded creature also raised it's hands and began to speak the same language. Suddenly the robe disappeared and a man no older than Darrin appeared. In his left hand was a silver dagger, jewels trailing the blade. In the other hand was a golden rod…it glowed and shook within the man's grip. The room filled with light as each of them screamed and Lalynn was thrown back onto the bed, and the last words she heard were Darrin's: "Lalynn!! Do not believe! Lalynn, do not believe him! Stay away from…" His voice trailed and disappeared. Lalynn felt weighed down again. She couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, couldn't see. She could only feel. 

"You will give me what I want, Lalynn…you will hand over the puzzle." 

Ok. This is the second part. I hope it is alright. I promise it will get better. Please keep reading. J 


End file.
